


Odi Et Amo

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaeh has a sex dream about Vulpes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odi Et Amo

**Author's Note:**

> A short, short one-shot involving Vaeh and Vulpes. Basically no plot, just porn.

The caress of a calloused hand travels from between her breasts all the way down to her thighs. There the hand palms her lips slowly, the lightest of pressures applied. She arches her back, tilting her hips upward to meet his touch.

Using the pad of his thumb, he circles her clit. His lips curve in a smile as she struggles against the crimson sashes that bind her to the four-poster bed. She’s getting wetter by the second. Her pale skin flushed a pretty pink and her small nipples were a rosy red. They had hardened into little peaks after his thorough sucking and biting and he had to resist the urge to bite them again.

She moans as he slides two fingers inside her and teases the outside of her slit. The come hither motion he makes is driving her mad. His smile fades into a look of hunger. She was ready.

He unties the sashes that keep her ankles bound. With her new freedom she stretches her legs.

“Vulpes,” she breathes. “Vulpes…please…”

He bends over her and runs his fingers through her blue-black hair, pulling and tugging, forcing her head to bend back. He kisses her jugular and rakes his teeth over it, enjoying every moan that escapes her lips. He kisses her, sucking on her bottom lip before biting it slightly.

“ _Exsisto meus mancipium_ *,” he whispers as he spreads her legs. “ _Pareo mihi_.**”

“Yes,” she answers.

He unties the sashes that bind her wrists to the bedposts, and then grips both her small wrists in one hand.

“Up. On your knees,” he commands. “Put your arms in the air.”

She obeys. Taking the sash, he ties her wrists to the long metal bar suspended over his bed. He positions himself behind her, grabbing a belt off his nightstand. He wraps it loosely around her neck.

“Take a deep breath,” he advises.

His hand, spread wide, covers her stomach, while the other holds her breasts. He feels her inhale and exhale, her stomach contracting and expanding beneath his touch. He smiles.

“Good. Just like that.”

He enters her from behind and she gasps. He’s only a couple inches in and she already feels completely filled. He starts thrusting slowly, but his pace increases. His grip on the belt tightens and it contracts around her neck.

She cannot cry out. All she can do is gasp.

He drives into her deeply, enjoying how her body responds to his. She clenches down on him with each thrust, pulling him in further. She is exquisite, her body a perfect vessel for his abuse.

“Push against me,” he orders.

She hesitates, and he pulls the belt. He feels her shift.

“Good. Very good.”

The pain – she feels it in every nerve ending on her body. He is around her, in her, over her, an all-consuming force that she cannot get enough of. Her neck aches and her chest burns. She needs air but she doesn’t dare move away from him.

His hold on the belt relaxes and it falls from his grip. Vaeh breathes in relief, the oxygen flowing into her lungs the sweetest gift he could bestow. He pulls out, slapping her ass hard.

“Open that little mouth of yours. I want to fuck it.”

He didn’t give her a chance to decide. He held her head in place by her hair and pushed his cock in her mouth. Her saliva covered his shaft. He was so deep in her mouth she could feel his head in the back of her throat. She gagged, and she was thankful it didn’t take him long to come. She choked, coughing.

“Nevaeh you are so lovely when your mouth is full,” he laughed a little derisively. “Vaeh…Oh, Vaeh…”

 

~

 

“Vaeh.”

“Vaeh.”

“VAEH!”

Vaeh opened her eyes and groaned. “Oh, God…I think I’m going to vomit.”

Arcade looked down at her. He frowned. “Vomit? Is it something you ate?”

She curled herself into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest. “No. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

 _I’m having sex dreams about Vulpes…why?_ She thought.

She didn’t want to know the answer to that question.

 

*Be my slave

**Obey me 


End file.
